Power struggle
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Part 3 of dimensional trials. When Fives and Bloom return from their honey moon the couples experience a strange influx of power. As they try to figure out what's wrong, they are captured by Slick who now works for the kaminoans. One couple has a precious gift to guard, while the other could lose each other for good.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **This a story collab AU with Cheshire Lover**

 **CL means that Cheshire lover wrote that part and MS7 means I wrote that part, enjoy.**

 **Power Struggle**

 **MS7**

A few months had passed since Bloom and Fives wedding. They were back from their honey moon and everyone was settling back to their usual routine.

Song didn't know why but she was feeling a little low. Something just felt off. Echo came in and said "Song something wrong?" "I don't know I just feel a little off."

Echo looked worried and said "Maybe I should stay home." She shook her head and said "No Bloom's coming over so I'll be fine. Get to work before Fives starts to worry."

Echo frowned slightly but sighed as he nodded while kissing her lightly and then grabbed Brave as they headed out. Speaking of Brave a few months ago he and Moon had had a litter of three puppies.

One went to Rex's boys who he thought would teach them responsibility, the second went to live with Fives and Bloom and the third ended up with Cody, his girlfriend could get him to do anything now a days.

Echo and Bloom decided a second dog wasn't the best idea at the moment so were fine not keeping one of them.

Once gone, Song went to read a book to wait for Bloom to come over. As she waited though she fell asleep.

In her dreams she found herself walking through a mountain, ice and snow all around her. "Hello anyone." As she looked about she suddenly saw a familiar trollin that said "Fear will be your enemy."

"Toda what are you doing here what's going on?" As she went over towards him the figure was replaced with Echo who was vibrating so fast it looked as if he was about to disappear. All she could hear from him though was "Song, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Echo!" She called as he went towards him but her hands went right through him and as she pull her hands back she could see them starting to freeze over.

"Ah!" she woke up on the couch and was shocked to find it was frozen "What, how did this…?" Suddenly the door opened and Bloom came in, about to say hello when she saw the ice and looked worriedly at Song.

 **CL**

A few months had passed since their wedding. The two had enjoyed their time alone on the beaches of Naboo but were glad to be home.

Fives, snuggled next to Bloom, is woken up by a gray pup with black paws. He wanted his breakfast so he jumped on the bed gently pawing his male master.

Fives tries waving him off. The gray eyed pup then licks him to wake him up.

"Alright. Alright Trooper I'm up." Fives yawns scratching the back of his head.

Slowly getting out of bed he heads for the kitchen. He pets the pup on his leg as he pours the kibble. Hearing it Moon stretches on the couch then walks over to her bowl.

'I guess I should start ours.' Fives looks in the fridge.

Fives isn't the best in the kitchen but he can at least make eggs and toast. Admiring his finished work he puts it on a tray to bring in to Bloom. Opening the door she's still sound asleep.

"Hey, Bloom. Time to get up." Fives Whispers gently shaking her.

"Five more minutes." Bloom snuggles the sheets.

"Don't you have designs to go over with Song today?" Fives chuckles as he places the tray on her night stand.

"And what if I want to stay in bed with my husband?" Bloom looks up at him with seductive eyes.

Fives leans down kissing her. "As much as I'd like to play hooky, the chief is doing a review this week of all sections. So we have to be on time." He hands her coffee.

"Alright." Bloom pouts sipping her coffee as he changes into his uniform.

Fives struggles with the tie. He always does. But it just means Bloom gets to fix it for him. Laughing she straightens the tie then steals a kiss.

"I'll see you later." Fives taps his forehead to hers before putting Moon on her leash.

Waving goodbye Bloom goes to eat her breakfast. Only to find Trooper had gotten to it first.

'I can't wait for obedience school to start.' Bloom sighs as she looks at the repentive pup.

Bloom changes then places him on his leash heading for the other Domino house hold. At the door Trooper jumps happy to see Song.

"Okay. Okay wait a moment." Bloom laughs patting his head. "Hey Song I was th-. W-what in the…?" She looks around at all the ice and the scared Song.

Bloom flies over to calm her down. She reminds her of their breathing exercises and eventually she relaxes causing the ice to vanish.

"Here." Bloom hands her a cup of hot tea. "What happened?" She sits next to her curious.

With the guys…..

"Ah look who's on time." Fives laughs handing him morning coffee.

The two dogs nuzzle each other. Happy to see the other in the morning before work.

 **MS7**

As Song begins to cry letting everything out her friend hugging her a she tried to explain what had happened. How she had been feeling week in the morning and then how about her dream.

"I don't know why I had such a dream, maybe my instincts are trying to tell me something or I'm just jumpy cause it's getting close to that time we all met. I'm just suddenly afraid something will happen."

Suddenly she remembered something and said "Oh no, Bloom on your wedding the time we had to go through the jabberwakies world….." She explains how she had to unleash her fullest potential by creating a storm. Her feeling had been so high wired that she covered the top of the whole mountain.

At the galaxy guard.

Echo rolled his eyes at his brothers jab, he was always on time to work even though he lived outside the city. The only reason he came in a little late was because he had stopped to make a call to Kix about what might be making Song feel tired. Kix had told him he was overreacting and to call him for a real emergency.

Echo sighed as he said "I'm just a bit worried about Song. She said she was feeling tired. Or off as she said. I may be overreacting but..." Suddenly something felt off. His crystal was shaking even Fives could see it. He then felt it, the off feeling and that something was wrong With Song that...He rushed out of the guard Fives after him along with the dogs.

He didn't even take the speeder he started feeling the rush in body to use his speed but then as he did "AH!" he yelled as he suddenly fell down and he himself was shaking.

 **CL**

"Hey we'll figure this out." Bloom pats her back. "I'm sure it… it's…" She feels off as her hands begin to heat up.

Staring at them she sees their glowing. Why? She wasn't doing anything. Not wanting anyone to get hurt she rushes outside for the blast to come. When it finishes she nearly collapses to the ground.

"Bloom!" Fives rushes over to her.

"I… I'm okay… I think." Bloom huffs as she stands back up.

"Looks like we're not the only ones having an odd day." Fives helps to walk her inside.

After explaining what happened to Echo and what it took to stop the shaking Song came clean about what happened after he left. Not sure what this is they call Kix and Elyon to have a medical and force look at this.

"So I guess you weren't just being overprotective." Kix looks over the nearly drained Bloom.

"Do you have any ideas Elyon?" Fives looks over worried.

"Truthfully this is uncharted waters. Crystal and mind fusing were just theories until you four." Elyon looks at all of them a bit worried.

"Best guess is that the anniversary of when you met is coming up and you're feeling antsy. Understandable given what happened at the wedding." She tries to assure them.

"That could be a part of it given these tress results." Kix looks over their blood pressure. "I can tell your boss the two of you are taking some time off. I'm sure he'll understand." He heads out to make the call.

"Have you felt any affects?" Elyon turns to Fives.

"None." Fives shakes his head. "My hearts pounding but seeing Echo and then Bloom…" He glances over at his wife.

 **MS7**

Song then said "Ely do you think this has anything to do with that happened at the wedding a few months ago." Ely looked over and asked "What happened?"

Song explained what she had to do to get through the jaberwoky and Ely looked surprised as she said "You used your full potential when you've only ever used it once before. Song that was dangerous." "It was the only way to save Bloom and Fives in time."

Echo then said as he realized something "Song they day that happened, when I saw the explosion of ice I. I thought I lost you and...Ely could stress from when we had to use our powers be a cause of this." Ely thought of it but replied "It could be but then I don't know what caused it in you two but not in the others."

Song suddenly said "Toda told me that fear would be my enemy when we faced Snow and Jack maybe that's what's happening. After the scares at the wedding it would make since that we all are having some sort of issue because of what happened."

Kix then said "Whatever this is you all need to be careful. Stay on the down low about your powers there are many people who might come after you at this weekend state. the kaminoans that got away including."

They all looked worried at that and Song said "Maybe Fives and Bloom could stay here with us till we solve it. We have plenty of privacy and since we can't work while like this maybe can find a way to solve it."

 **CL**

"That sounds like a good idea." Elyon nods.

"I'd like to take some blood just too be safe." Kix goes through his bag.

Trooper hides in between his parents as he sees the needle. Brave and Moon nuzzle him.

"Is something wrong?" Fives seems concerned.

"No, it's just Bloom's tests were odd. I want to make sure everyone's okay." Kix assures him.

"My tests? Why mine?" Bloom becomes nervous.

"It could just be that your… episode was resent. That's why I want to be sure." Kix draws a small vail.

After taking some from the others as well he tells them to try to take it easy then leaves. Elyon stays to hear what Bloom and Fives want from the apartment then heads off for them.

"What now?" Bloom looks around the room.

"Now? Now you lay down." Fives motions to the guest bed room.

Bloom's about to argue when Fives picks her up princess style not giving her a choice. After hearing what Kix said he was worried and wasn't going to take any chances.

Fives lies her down gently. Bloom wanted to tell him he was going overboard but he was scared. Seeing her like that again and Kix's words, she wasn't going to get past what he was feeling right now. So she lies down requesting he lay with her until she falls asleep. He agrees to that, holding her close as she snuggles into his chest.

After the nap Bloom did feel a bit better and Fives was calmer. They decided to make lunch and try to think what could have triggered this. Which clearly there is since it still hasn't happened to Rex or repeated in the others.

"Maybe it was something to do with what we were talking about. Or how we were feeling at the moment." Bloom sneaks a biscuit down to Trooper.

 **MS7**

Song sighed as she said "Maybe it had to do with my dream. I was remembering our time in Snow's world and then when I went after Echo my hands went through him he was vibrating for some reason but I've never seen him do that. Then my own hands where freezing over."

Echo grabbed on to her remembering his own experience being frozen over "I did vibrate when my powers got out of control but how would you know."

"Maybe it was our bond warning me. I don't know. I should be celebrating the time we found each other but instead we're all in concern. Our wedding anniversary has always been bittersweet."

Echo frowned nodding, even if they tried to do something special they still felt off around this time and every night for that whole week they would hold on to each other afraid the other would disappear.

Echo then said "Maybe we could do something just the four of us this time for our anniversary, how about a quiet dinner, just the four of us?" Song sighed saying "That be nice. But for now we have things to talk about. Like why haven't Five's abilities wacked out yet and what are we going to do when they do get worse. We have to keep this low key."

 **CL**

"Hey remember what Kix said, we should try relaxing before thinking things are getting worse." Bloom smiles over at them. "Come on, why don't the two of us go out with the dogs and the guys can do the dishes. I don't think Trooper can wait to play anymore." She pulls Song out of her chair as she looks down at the hyper pup.

"Wait why are we on dish duty?" Fives calls, too late they're out the door.

'Got away.' Fives sighs.

"I wonder when the tests will be done." Fives mutters as he looks at his watch.

Meanwhile with the girls.

Bloom gets Song in the spirit of just enjoying herself. They take turns throwing a ball that one of the dogs will bring back. Brave likes to show off catching it before it touches the ground. Trooper tries to copy him but just gets bunked on the nose then has to chase after it.

'I hope Echo can calm Fives down completely.' Bloom glances back at the house hoping they talk.

 **MS7**

Echo looked over at Fives as they scrubbed the dishes and said "I know you're worried. I am too. But you know how strong they are. And Bloom, you know that what ever her moth had skipped her. For all we know it's just what Kix said, her abilities were just more recent."

With the girls

Song looked about and said "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I just always go into mission mode when things start going crazy, especially with our powers and around this time. Maybe we can all watch a movie tonight. Maybe that will calm the nerves, I just wish that I could enjoy my anniversary for once and not feel for a whole wee like I'm going to wake up without Echo there. I feel ridicules feeling this after all these years but it's just sigh...After the first time and then almost seeing you guy go through the same thing."

Song feels the ball freezes in her hand but then unfreezes it as she takes a breath. She needed to calm down.

 **CL**

"That's it deep breaths." Bloom kneels down smiling. "And I think a movie is perfect. I kinda want that 'caramel popcorn' you talked about. It sounds good." Her wings flutter a bit at the thought.

Song smiles as she relaxes again. Trooper tilts his head with the ball as if to say 'are we still playing?' The girls laugh and toss it again.

With the guys.

"I know. I know I'm being jumpy. But…" Fives dries the dishes as he looks out the widow to the girls.

'I really can't lose her.' Fives touches his crystal, a habit he picked up for when he's feeling uneasy.

Echo pats his shoulder. He knows how he felt.

Later on they pick a movie and snuggle up on the couch. Bloom tries to keep the bowl of the sweet and salty popcorn to herself and Fives tries to steal it back. Meanwhile Trooper begs for a snack. Brave gives a small bark reminding him to behave. Trooper then goes back, Moon snuggling as the movie continues.

Half way through the flick Bloom falls asleep on Fives shoulder. She felt tired and wasn't sure why but at least she had him. Fives smiles as he covers her with a blanket.

The next morning Elyon comes by. Coming in she drops the bag of a change of clothes for them and had some other bag in her hands.

"Thanks for getting those for us." Bloom smiles at her old master and friend. "What's that?" She points to the bag.

"This? This is for you. Some medicines that help. Oh these are for the dizziness and this…"

"Medicine? Why does she need medicine?" Fives stares with shaking eyes as him and Echo come in from a hike.

"Oh! I must have beat Kix." Elyon realizes she's causing a panic as the hollo phone rings.

"Elyon you're there al-" Kix starts.

"Why does Bloom need medince?!" Fives yells with shaking eyes.

"Fives, let him talk before getting upset." Bloom pushes him back a bit.

"No, no panic would be normal before knowing the reason." Kix looks over at Elyon.

"How was I to know I'd beat you?" Elyon pouts.

"S-so what is it?" Bloom's wings droop.

"Your test results were off. That shut was to drain you, so it would be safe. Or at least that's the guess by our readings." Kix explains.

"Safe?" Both look confused.

"Bloom… you're pregnant." Elyon takes her ex-student's hands smiling at her.

"I… I'm…" Bloom's eyes widen then she looks over at Fives.

"YES!" Fives sweeps her up spinning her around.

 **MS7**

Songs squeal as she said "Congratulations!" Echo's jaw drops but then laughs as he come up to give his brother a one arm hug and congratulate him "I thought this might happen."

Song and Bloom hug as they start gushing about how the baby might look, what gender it will be. How they'll need to shop for all the basic baby stuff.

Ely laughed as she said "I see you're all excited." Kix shook his head from the phone and said "Well I just wanted to give that news. Congratulations. Keep yourself healthy and watch your stress. I sent Elyon with those medicines for this situation and other things."

Song then said "Kix what about the rest of the results." Kix sighed saying "Nothing so far. But if I find anything I'll call back." With that he hung up and then Song said "Well we might as well celebrate. What are you two hungry for we could always have some take out or Echo can cook us something."

They all agreed on that but as Echo was heading to the kitchen he suddenly had to grab the wall as a bit of shaking occurred. Song rushed up to him and he suddenly stopped as she asked "Echo you okay." He sighed saying "Yeah I'm fine but maybe take out would be better." They nodded at that.

Suddenly Ely said "I think I know why Fives hasn't had his powers activated yet." They all turned to Ely as she explained "Bloom the only reason you lost control was to release extra energy to protect the baby, but have you two tried using them at all."


	2. Chapter 2

CL

The two glanced at each other. Kinda think about it they haven't.

Fives focuses on a house plant. Nothing, not even a twitch. Bloom tries to make an energy ball with the same result.

"Thought so." Elyon stares knowingly. "Same thing happened when I was carrying the boys. My powers went dormant for their safety. Same for Bloom now only Fives is effected too due to the bond." She explains.

"There's an idea. Maybe whatever this is, is really only effecting one but the other is reacting to it." Kix ponders. "I'll let you know if I get any results." He hangs up.

'So if something does happen we're defenseless.' Fives grips a fist at the thought of his wife and baby in danger.

"Hey… For now like you said, order out and enjoy this." Elyon places her hand on his shoulder.

"Right." Fives gives a small smile.

"I'll check in later. Stay safe all of you." Elyon flies off.

After making sure Echo is okay, they think of where to order from. Bloom felt like pizza so they go with that.

They decide to eat in the living room to watch another movie to keep everyone calm. Fives can't stop snuggling Bloom and smiling every time he thinks about the baby. Despite what's going on at least they had this bit of light with them. Little do they know things are about to get much worse.

Later on that night Bloom soaks in a warm bath. While in the bubbles she can't help touch her stomach with a wide smile across her face.

'I'm gonna be a mom.' Bloom's wings splash the water as they flutter.

Meanwhile Fives is in the kitchen with a coffee. He's happy but at the same time on edge. Bloom has no way of protecting herself and the baby if something happens. And with their track record it would. Then there's what's happening to Song and Echo. And then there's that pesky question in the back of his head.

"Will I be any good at being a dad?" Fives whispers staring into his cup not knowing Echo was behind him.

MS7

Echo heard what Fives said as he walked in "That is the worst thing I've ever heard you say. Of course you will."

Fives seemed shocked at that but before he could say a thing Echo hits his shoulder and sits down as he said "Of course you'll be a good dad. You've been a great brother and the way you helped the shinnies, especially Tup. I seriously doubt you wouldn't be good at being a dad. Look you love Bloom and you do anything for her. I've even seen you try to learn a few things about her people to feel more comfortable so I know you'll do whatever it takes to take care of your kid. You're not the bearer of protector for anything."

Song was getting ready for bed when she suddenly started feeling cold. She looked around but there was no open window or anything. She got up and as she came out to the hall she saw

Bloom drying her hair and in her pajamas. "Bloom did you see any of the windows open." Bloom told her no and asked if she was okay. "I'm probably just nervous or it's a side affect from my powers. The two headed off to see What the boys were up too.

None of them knowing that outside was a strange looking bounty hunter in a burnt orange outfit. He was using heat sensing devices to see any living form inside the house. "Better get a spy in." He set a small spider droid in so he could hear and see a bit better.

As he waited he said "So the golden boys have gotten themselves some pretty girls hugh. I never met the two but at least I can start getting back at my so called brothers for betraying me. Then when I get my money I'll come after them personally."

CL

"Thanks bro I needed that." Fives sighs with a small smile.

"Needed what?" The girls walk in.

"Just… some brother talk." Fives glances to the side.

"Okay?" Bloom stares a bit curiously.

"Have I told you I love you yet?" Fives stands hugging her.

"Are you going to be like this the whole nine months?" Bloom laughs.

"No, for the rest of both your lives." Fives snuggles his head into her sweet smelling hair.

Bloom's not sure to turn red or laugh at that. He simply holds her as close as he can.

Trooper stares confused. He never understood it when they acted like this. All he knew is that it means he sleeps OUT of the room.

Board the pup goes looking for something to do. Seeing the spider he barks and chases it around outside.

'Oh come on, leave it alone you flee bag.' Slick maneuvers it around.

"Trooper! Time for bed!" Fives calls him.

The pup leaves the bug alone running inside. He might not get the big bed tonight but he gets his parents, which is a treat.

"Trooper? Really? Does he have no pride as an EX Trooper?" Slick scuffs as he sends the bug in.

Inside the spy spider sends video and audio to his tablet. Looking around he sees the pup ready for round two until what looks like dad picks him up by the tuff of fur in the back and plops him in front of mom whom nuzzles him.

Slick rolls his eyes as he sends the drown in more. Looking in the kitchen there's Echo with some woman. She kisses him on the cheek as he does the dishes then tells him to come to bed when he's done.

'Okay not bad kid.' Slick looks Song over. 'Now where are the other two?' He has the spider skitter about.

Looking around he comes to a room. Inside is Bloom and Fives.

"Really what did you talk about?" Bloom sits on the bed brushing her hair.

"Truth?" Fives takes off his shirt. "About how nervous I am. Don't get me wrong I'm excited. It's just…" He glances to the ground.

Bloom flutters over to him and moves his hand to her stomach. "This young one is going to love you. And you are going to be a great dad… Scruffy." She giggles.

"Why you…" Fives pulls her in his arms.

She laughs playfully trying to get away. But then he turns her head to his kissing her. Both fall into the moment as they wrap they're arms around each other.

'A kid? Really?' Slick smirks as he calls back the droid.

MS7

That night everything seems peaceful. Accept for two things.

Echo was at a lake. 'Where am I, wait I know this place, what am I doing back here?' He looks around and sees Song standing not far off, she's in her ice outfit. He feels his cheeks blush. She always looks so beautiful especially in the moonlight. But why is she wearing her ice outfit? She only ever uses that when...

He sees the lake started to freeze and thinks 'Oh no!' He runs over yelling "Song!" As he tries to rush to her he suddenly falls to the ground vibrating he calls out to her but it's as if she can't hear him.

Then she started walking over the freezing lake her own body seeming to freeze as well as he called "No Song come back come back." But she only turns around with cold eyes saying "You did this to me." As she freezes over and he calls out "NO!"

Echo wakes up with a scream. Not knowing he woke the household and made a certain bounty hunter have to hide. Song woke up to her screaming and trashing husband and called "Echo!" She lunges to hold him down and then he feels the bond and opens his eyes to see Song staring down at him worriedly.

He launches at her and hugs her close as he repeatedly kisses her on the face saying "Oh Song. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Song felt herself gasp as she thought 'He said that in my dream as well, why would he say that.'

The others came in worried as Song looked at him saying "Echo why are you sorry?" He explained his dream and Song seemed to feel the blood drain form her face as said "You were shouting sorry in my dream as well. Why?" Suddenly their necklaces glow but their pulse are not in unison but sporadic. Song asked "What's going on?"

CL

Bloom and Fives are snuggled together. Her face buried in his chest as they both sleep peacefully. That is until they heard the screams. Both pop awake heading for the noise.

Bloom becomes concentered when she sees the crystals. They've never done that.

"T-the bond… it's the bond." Bloom mutters with wide eyes.

"What?" Fives looks at her confused.

"Don't you get it? Their bond… somehow it's being strained." Bloom explains. "You and I NEVER would have been affected. It's them. Somethings wrong." She stares at her family worried.

'A-and I can't help fix it.' Bloom touches her crystal feeling a bit useless.

The two stare shocked. Fives sees the stress rising and claps his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Clearly we're not sleeping. I'll make us some coffee to talk." Fives glances over at the other two.

"I guess I'm having tea." Bloom sighs realizing she can't have any for a while.

"Yes to take to bed." Fives looks over at her seriously.

"What? But I…" Bloom starts.

"Are pregnant and need rest." Fives cuts her off. "We'll talk some things out but you need to keep away from stress." He stares with pleading eyes as touches her stomach.

"I want rose tea and a small bowl of caramel popcorn." Bloom makes her demands for surrender.

"Can do." Fives nods with a small smile.

Bloom is given her tea and snack then she heads off for bed. Before leaving she steals a kiss.

It doesn't take long for her to fall back asleep. As she drifts off Slick makes his move. He sneaks into the room. He covers her mouth as he pulls her out of bed shocking her awake.

"I'd do as I say sweetie." Slick holds a small blaster to her back.

Never being much interested in being the damsel, Bloom bites his hand causing him to move it if only for a moment. "FIVES H-" She yells.

"Cheeky aren't you?" Slick quickly gags her and slips on binders before heading out with his hostage.

"Bloom?! Bloom w-?! Slick?!" Fives rushes to open the door.

"Got a wild one. Hugh Fives?" Slick snickers. "Mind if we take this out to the others?" He makes sure Fives sees the blaster pressed against her back.

MS7

When Song and Echo hear the scream they get up as well and when they rush over they see Slick holding a blaster at Bloom. Song holds on to Echo saying "Who is that? He's a brother why is he doing this?" Echo glared as he steps in front of Song saying "Because he's a traitor."

Slick glares as he shouted "I am no traitor. I was trying to fee us. We where all slaves to the republic or whatever it was they made us for, when I tried to get out and I was betrayed." Echo then yelled "By killing brothers!" He felt his powers vibrate slightly but Song hung on to him so he calmed a bit.

Slick scuffed as he said "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. Even if it mean's going against brothers." He suddenly threw a ball of knock out gas. The dogs tried to help but soon succumbed to the gas as well.

With that he bound them all up and set them on his ship.

It was sometime later when the four woke up in some sort of cell. Song looked about in fear yelling slightly "Ah ah where are we Echo?" He looked over at her saying "Song I'm here it's okay." Song had frozen part of the floor and couldn't get herself to unfreeze it. Echo feel this own heart rush and was feeling a little dizzy.

Suddenly Slick came in saying "Good your all awake. And will you look at that. The kaminoans where right you four are valuable."

The boys looked shocked. Fives said some things and Echo said "Slick you better let us go. You don't know what you're doing."

Slick laughed as he said "Oh no I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm getting paid to bring you all in as the kamimoans next big project. Then when I get paid I can go and get my revenge on Rex and Cody. About time I pay them back for all those years ago. Also I might just get a bonus after finding out there's a fifth package."

Bloom seemed to gasp and Fives yelled out at him.

Song was becoming less afraid and more angry. She looked at this mane who had a face that was supposed to be similar to her husbands but looked nothing alike. Those eyes where cruel, that face was marred with hate. She suddenly felt a cold puff of air escape her breath as she said in a dangerous tone "Let us go!"

They all looked at Song worried, knowing she only used that voice when she was about to go crazy angry. It had only happened a few times in the past but that was only on criminals they had to face a few times and it never ended pretty for those guys.

Song's wardrobe turned into her ice one but instead of a dress she wore leggings and her shoes now had vines going up her legs. Slick raise a brow saying "What going on?"

She fired some ice a him that he dodges and said "They said you where the volatile one but I didn't believe it thinking Fives would be more dangerous. Guess I was wrong." He brought a pistol up and shot a dart at Song making her get knocked out partially she was still awake but was week. "That auto hold you till we get there."

Echo felt every bit of his body vibrate at this, he was shaking like mad but Slick said "So you got a temper as well hugh? Well try all you want those won't break. So just cool off or do I need to trank you too." Echo glared at Slick as he tried to calm down but still shook as the older clone snickered.

CL

"Bloom? Bloom you okay?" Fives reaches for her but the binders stop him just short.

"I… I think so." Bloom sits up a bit groggy.

Suddenly Slick came in saying "Good you're all awake. And will you look at that. The Kaminoans where right you four are valuable."

"Those beasts?! You're selling us to them?!" Fives struggles in his chains.

'Oh how I wish I could bring this ship down.' Fives grits his teeth as Slick says his plan.

"Kinda think about it… those mixed eyes." Slick kneels down to get a better look. "Oh I see now. So you got Angles Touch as your bride. Tell me, are her hands really that good?" He taunts.

"I'll kill you!" Fives kicks the cage.

"Temper. Temper." Slick clicks his tongue then heads for the cockpit.

With that they take off. Bloom feels uneasy and a bit queasy. She's not sure if it's this situation, the baby, or both. Fives is worried about her and the baby, all of this isn't good in general but really not what a one-month pregnant lady needs.

Fives kicks around in the cage. He was angry, no powers, a blaster held against his wife's back, and their heading for the one beings he NEVER wanted to see again.

Song, though out of it, asks about the name he called Bloom. Since Fives preoccupied, Echo explains she got it during the war for her healing touch. Song always wondered why most of the guys simply called her 'Angel' from time to time. Bloom never seemed to really like it, it made her flustered.

After what feels like hours of flying they arrive on a swamp land planet. Slick lands on what appears to be an old Separatist base. Of course they hide here.

"Nighty-night." Slick tosses another canister in to them causing them to pass out.

Waking up they find their separated into different cells facing each other. Though these are lined with crystals to block their powers.

MS7

As Song woke up she found she couldn't activate her powers, the one time she needed them. Then found out why she couldn't use them. 'Great this again.' "Everyone okay."

They all responded, Echo saying "Song you okay?" "Fine just miffed." Echo was struggling to get out but nothing worked "I can't believe we have to go through this again." Song then said "Yeah real nostalgic and on our wedding week too."

Suddenly they heard "If we are correct you and CT 1409 have been bonded for almost three years."

Echo glared at the three kaminoans coming in and yelled "That is not my name!" A female "It is your birth number and you will get used to being called that once more CT 1409 unless we need to use more drastic measures to make you complacent."

They all saw the chips that the kaminoan held in her hand making the two ex troopers face go white as she said "I thought so. Now you check on CT 5555's bonded and see if she is healthy. if she is to produce another subject for us we need her healthy."

Fives yelled out indignantly as Bloom seemed to shrink away from the kaminoan who suddenly began to do some sort of scan. "So fare the fetus is healthy Lady Su."

"Good now check the other just in case." Song glared as she was scanned and the male said "No this one is not carrying." "Very well. Now scan the clones. Then we'll go over our notes." They did so once more Echo flinching away hating to be looked and studied at like this. Fives wasn't being quiet either.

Before they left though the one that scanned Echo said "Lady Su we have a problem with CT 1409." "What is it?"

"It seems he has some sort of irregularity in his cells. They are vibrating at an irregular speed." "Take a blood sample then, we'll do further study on him later." Echo thrashed to get away Song glared as she yelled "Stay away from him, leave him alone!" But in the end he had some blood drawn and soon the kaminaons walked out.

Once gone Song said "Echo are you okay?" "Just a needle I'm fine." "Why did they say you had an irregularity. I thought it was the both of us. Why didn't they find anything in me." Echo looked down unsure of why. He was about to respond when Slick suddenly came in.


	3. Chapter 3

CL

Having the Kaminoans scanning her or the baby. Fives wished he could beat the Kaminoans up.

"What do you want?" Fives growls at Slick.

"What no greetings for your warden?" Slick snickers.

"Warden? You're working for them now?" Fives hits the cell bars.

"Well just until junior or little miss is born. They need someone to make sure you behave and can put you in line if you try anything." Slick smirks with pride.

"They double your pay traitor?" Fives and Echo glare.

"Triple actually and I get to watch you suffer." Slick chuckles. "I'll be seeing you on the next walk around." He leaves with a wave.

"Echo when we get out of here I get the first punch." Fives growls.

'At least those things are showing they're true colors this time around.' Bloom rubs her arms in the back of her cage.

"Bloom? You okay?" Fives looks over nervous.

"No! Those things just scanned our baby and are planning on… I don't know what to him/her. I'm scared and cold." Bloom sniffs shaking.

"Bloom look at me. They're never and I mean NEVER getting our baby." Fives looks over at her with a serious yet worried expression.

Bloom nods as she sniffs. A Kaminoan comes back with some food and blankets.

The next morning Bloom wakes up to see Fives isn't in his cell. Echo explains he was taken earlier on by the Kaminoans.

"How are you two f… f…" Bloom huffs dropping with a fear.

Echo and Song call to her. Some Kaminoans come in to check on her.

"Curious her vitals are spiking." A male looks over her.

"We should bring her to the medical ward or we'll lose both soon." The female talks callously.

They place her on a gurney and place a breathing mask over her as they move her out. The other couple looks worried as she's moved past them.

Once in the medical bay they hook her up to keep her stable. At the same time Fives is brought in for whatever they put him through.

"Bloom!" Fives hits Slick in the jaw running over to her.

"Why you…" Slick is ready to drag him off.

"No." Su stops him as Bloom stabilizes. "Curious, it seems the female can't be away from CT 555's for long." She strokes under her chin.

"Bloom. Her name is Bloom." Fives glares.

"Check on the little one and bind him to a bed nearby." Su walks out. "We'll work on new cell arrangements. This might solve the stability of the other." She ponders.

MS7

Song was livid and Echo could feel it, she was screaming at the kaminoans to fight her and let them go that they were monsters, trash, with every word her power intensify and freeze the cage more.

"Song stop how are you still using your powers."

"I don't know because I'm made. I'm scared and I feel useless. Echo I hate this I hate feeling this way." She cried tears of ice and Echo felt himself begin to vibrate as he said "You are not useless you never were where did this come from?"

Song tried to calm herself as she said "The day of the wedding against the jabber. I didn't just fight it to save you guys it was mostly that but also, I wanted to prove myself. You all have gone through so much I wanted to show you I was just as strong, but I was only able to survive because of our bond because you brought me back to you. I would have frozen on the mountain if not for you Echo."

Echo eyes widened remembering that day and said "Oh Song why didn't you ever tell me?" "I didn't think it was important." "Of course it's important everything about you is important to me especially the way you feel."

She looked at him lovingly and said "I, Echo." For a moment their bond seemed to stabilize but then Echo vibrated and the bond became erratic again. "Echo!" She yelled as she tried to pull herself out of her binds.

The kaminoans came in and one said "It seems the bond they share is unbalanced." Su then said "We may need to sever it if we want both or at least one of them to survive."

Song yelled "What no you can't do that!" One then said "Actually we can with the right tools." Su then said "Get the machinery ready, inject them with some sedative and take them to the medical bay for the procedure." The other two nodded and got to work.

The two fought off as best they could but then Su came up to Echo and said "I'm surprised you're fighting this. It's your side that causing all this." "What?" he said shocked as Song said "Don't listen to them."

But she was sedated at the distraction. And Su went on saying "The reason your bonded is in danger is because there is something wrong with you and if you want her to survive you need to have the bond severed. She'll survive, but you, well we might be able to stabilize you."

Echo's mind was telling him they were just playing mind tricks on him, trying to manipulate him but another part of it said 'You may of used the bond to bring her to you but you still left her. You broke your promise to be her knight, you don't deserve the bond if you're only going to hurt her.'

At that Echo looked at Song and how week she was and also all the ice that was spread because of their bond being unbalance and it was his fault. He should have been a better husband to her. He looked over at Su and couldn't believe he was about to say this but "I'll do it."

Su smirked with a spark in her eyes as she said "Excellent. We won't need to sedate this one. He'll come quietly just to save the female." "Her name is Song." Su didn't even seem to care as Slick suddenly came in to pick him up, a new bruise on his face, probably from Fives.

He couldn't even think of that now as all he could think was 'I'm sorry Song, I'm so sorry.' And with that he was led out.

CL

It would take time to have everything ready for the procedure. In the meantime, power blocking binders are placed on both as they're brought to the medical bay. Fives is surprised to see Echo came on his own.

Echo told him what the Kaminoans told him. There was a problem but that wasn't the answer and Fives knew that. They didn't know how breaking the bond would affect them.

But Echo wasn't going to listen right now. He looked over asking how Bloom and the baby are. Fives tells him their stable but he doesn't think they can take something like that again.

"Echo listen to me. That's not the answer." Fives glances over at the nearly set up machine. "You've told me about how you felt that day and how you still feel at times, but did you tell her? You said things felt better after she told you her anxieties. But what about you?" He looks over at him worried.

MS7

Echo thought about that, no he hadn't told her. He'd been too ashamed and didn't want to weigh his problems on her, but then he though to the bond and thought 'We were both sensing each other anxieties! The bond was telling us to fix it that's what was going on. I need to tell her.' "I'm been a fool your right I have too..."

Before he could though Slick darted him and Echo was half out, Su said "What was that?" "He was going to back out. Just gave you some insurance." "Good now bring him here it's time."

As Echo was dragged off Fives yelled at them to let him go, that they were making a mistake but none of them listened to him. Only caring about their project.

As the two where strapped down and the bands on their heads put on Echo couldn't help but think once more 'I'm sorry Song. I'm so sorry.' With that the switch was hit and they both convulsed at the stinging shock. As Echo opened his eyes he could feel the bond dim his crystal going back to silver, Song's going back to purple.

Su said "They are both stabilized so far, the procedure has worked." Suddenly Song's vitals went crazy. "What is happening!" Yelled Su.

Suddenly Song woke up, her eye somewhat dull with a bit of purple around the trim and they looked cold. She sat up and looked about and suddenly began to freeze the machines. "Stop her." Yelled Su but every kaminoan or guard that went after her was ice up to their neck so they couldn't move.

Then she walked away but not before breaking some machinery and ice fallowing her. Echo called "Song, no wait come back!" She looked back at him, but her stare was that of like his dream, cold. He gasped as she said "You did this to me." And walked off, ice in her trail.

"No Song." He began to vibrate as quickly as he could and soon he had the cuffs break but he was so week he fell to the floor. What had he done?

CL

"Echo!" Fives called over pulling on his binds. "Echo listen to me! Song needs you! I'll get Bloom and me out. If you don't go now you'll really lose each other!" he hollers.

Echo's eyes shimmer silver then speeds off. Now… how to get out of these cuffs? One of the guards was frozen near him with the keys still free from the ice. Fives kicks them off then catches them.

'Now to…' Fives uncuffs himself then Slick hits him.

"You're not getting out of here." Slick stands over him with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Yes… we are!" Fives trip kicks him.

The two break into a fight. Slick tries to get the upper hand but he's playing by an old rule book. Fives knocks him out then straps him down for his employers' to have their fun with him later.

"F-Fives?" Bloom wakes up as Fives is uncuffing her.

"Hey there." Fives smiles at her.

"T-the baby…?!" Bloom sits up panicked.

"Fine. They're fine." Fives calms her down. "For now we need to find a ship and then the others." He kneels down for her to hop on his back.

Bloom hops on still a bit weak. Walking through they find nearly everyone, and thing is frozen. It makes it easier to move around but both are worried about Song.

Fives finds a cruiser that isn't frozen over. He sits Bloom down then wraps her in a blanket before starting up the ship.

Looking around the swamp is half frozen. Bloom looks out the window with worry.

'Song… please be okay.' Bloom stares out worried.

"Look! It's thawing!" Bloom points to the melting land. "And there they are!" she spots the couple lost in each other's embrace.

"Alright you two! The meter is running!" Fives nudges to the ship with a smile.

Bloom hugs Song as the guys get the ship running. Once out enough they use hyper drive to get off there. First stop is the closest planet to have all of them looked over. Luckily that's Naboo.

"Well you two are looking better from what Kix told me." Jesse looks over their test results.

"What about Bloom and the baby?" Fives is a bit panicked.

"Doing well." Jesse smiles at his brother.

"Thank goodness." Fives falls back on to a bed.

"Sorry to worry you." Bloom smiles over at him.

MS7

Echo was running as fast as he could, he could feel his powers vibrating a thousand miles an hour but he couldn't care less. Song was in danger because of him and he had to make it right.

He stopped as he came to a lake. Song was looking over it somewhat dazed as if figuring out if she was truly going to cross. Echo called out "Song no!"

She turned and said "Why not, you let them rip us apart. Why?" Echo was going to apologized but then remembered what Fives told him and sighed as he said "Your right." This seemed to stop Song in her tracks.

Echo looked up, his body was shaking but he was walking as strongly as he could towards her and said "I did let them do this. I thought you be better off without me. I felt that you didn't deserve me because when I left you to face the jabber I thought I lost you and I felt hat I failed you. I was your knight and I couldn't protect you."

As he came closer Song was still freezing things over and Echo was getting more and more translucent. Song then said "So you wouldn't of come back for me."

"Of course I would have. I would have searched that whole world for you just like I would have searched the universe. I was just scared, so scared because I thought you were lost to me. I can't imagine my world without you. And I never told you because I didn't want to worry you. Now I know that was wrong you showed me that when you told me how you felt, our bond was telling us something was wrong. I should have listened to it instead of letting those monsters trick me. Cause now I only hurt you more."

Song's eyes where no longer purple as Echo's no longer had silver. Song then said "Echo, oh Echo." She wanted to go to him but stopped as she looked to see her feet where frozen over.

Echo gasped as he fell but then got up once more and held her as he said "Hold on I got you." He vibrated quickly as all the ice on her was beginning to crack or melt off.

"But Echo, no if you go too fast you might…." He was starting to fade as he said "I know but I am your knight and I can never just sit back and watch you suffer." Suddenly she used her power to freeze him and he felt himself began to slow as he said "Song what are you doing?"

"You may be my knight but I am your heart as you are mine and if you can heal me then I can heal you." Suddenly they locked lips and with a flash their necklaces sparked, the vibrating stopped the ice melted, even her ice outfit turned to regular cloths. Soon their crystals where one color once more.

It spread through them and in the end the balance and their bond was restored but this time stronger than ever. For a while they just stood there in each other's arms when they heard Fives call.

They all headed to naboo to get medically treated, they were all fine so far.

And Fives, Bloom, and Kix talked Echo and Song went to have a privet conversation.

Echo said "You can feel it too hugh?" Song said "Yeah the bonds changed. It's different but better."

Echo then said "I should have told you before how I felt. I know now I should never hide this from you." "I've learned that too. We're a team we have to remember that." Echo nodded and said "Listen I'm..." "Don't apologize it was both our faults. Now we now better for next time."

Echo smiled as he nodded and soon they kissed once more. Happy to be in each other arms. Unknown to them that for the rest of their anniversary and for the ones to comes they would never feel scared again, knowing their bond was secure and finally understanding how to make it stronger as they learned to tell each other how they truly felt.

CL

After what happened the Galaxy Guard rounded up the rest of the Kaminoans. Though they didn't find any sign of Slick. The four aren't worried though, he won't try anything any time soon.

Months pass peacefully once more on Mandalore. The four do choose to stay together until the baby is going to be born. Partially due to them deciding to look for a new place with a yard for the kid.

"Let me go! I wasn't doing anything!" A bug clicks as Echo and Fives walk him into the galaxy guard station.

"You were sealing illegal goods." Fives moves the cuffed criminal forward.

"Well done you two." Fox gives a nod.

"Thanks Chief." Both nod themselves.

"Fives! Echo! Call from home!" A female Twi'lek secretary calls them over.

Fives is about to ask if they need them to bring something home when she yells its time while using the force to quickly pack a bag. The two clock out racing for the hospital. Fives was half tempted to have Echo use his speed.

"B-Bloom Domino… w-were…" Fives huffs at the front desk.

"Deep breathes Fives." Creg walks over to him. "She just went in. Elyon is with her to keep the powers under control and Kix is the one delivering." He explains.

"S-so she got here okay then?" Fives can feel his hands shaking.

"She'll be fine. Now come sit down." Creg leads the brothers to the small group of family in the waiting room.

They wait for what feels like eternity to Fives. The others try to get him to relax but he can't. After everything he's faced this is the time his heart feels like it's going to explode. Finally Kix comes out and everyone stands at attention waiting for the news.

"It's a healthy little girl." Kix smiles. "Bloom is resting but if you'd like to meet the little one…" He motions for Fives to follow him.

Fives couldn't feel his legs, he was frozen in place. Echo and Song give him a small push and he begins following Kix. He follows him to the nursery and then he's let in.

"Mind her head." A nurse hands over the small pink blanket.

Fives stares down at the little ivory skinned baby with tuffs of black hair. All he could do was smile down at her. His heart nearly melts as she opens her amber eyes and reaches for him with her little hands.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to meet you Nova." Fives feels tears drip down his cheeks.

MS7

Song and Echo look through the glass window where everyone else is watching to meet the little one. Song holds Echo's as she says, "She's so sweet." Echo nodded as he said "Very cute. Good work Fives."

He gives his brother a thumbs up who smiles back at him. The twins look in at their little cuisine Fin saying, "She's so tiny." Lin then said "Yeah how are we going to play with her?" Rex chuckles as he said "Not for some time boys she's still too little."

As Song stares at the little one she can't help but think 'Maybe a little one of our own wouldn't be such a bad idea. Who knows they may be the best of friends.'

Echo felt something in his bond and looked at her and smiled as if saying 'I know what you're thinking.' She mouthed 'later.' They then entered for their turn to meet the little one. Echo was a little afraid to hold her but they reassured him it was safe.

When Song held her she said "Hello little one I hope you like the presents me and your uncle Echo got you." Echo and her had been quite excited for the little one, helping Fives and Bloom with as many things as possible and of course a few teddies and outfits they had gotten something special made for her.

A special snow globe with a star in it that would sing a special song of Fives and Bloom.


End file.
